


Miracle

by noelia_g



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say it's a miracle, a gift from Eywa.</p><p>If you ask Jake, it's pretty fucking weird. But kind of awesome all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

They say it's a miracle, a gift from Eywa.

If you ask Jake, it's pretty fucking weird. But kind of awesome all the same.

At first he thought he was going through some normal stuff, how was he supposed to know how Na'vi bodies behaved? His was brand new. Well, with some mileage now, and slightly dented and broken in pieces, but he didn't have a lifetime of experience with it, so, well, at first he thought it was a weird flu.

But yeah, no flu.

Just morning sickness and gift or no gift, it's not a damn miracle at all.

"Jakesully is with a child!" they whisper among themselves, full of wonder and amazement.

"I'm with what?"

Neytiri smiles beatifically, her eyes shining. She can do that, shine from the inside, radiant and glowing. He should be radiant and glowing probably too, but all he gets is the morning sickness, and the afternoon sickness, and the evening sickness. Oh, and guess what? A night sickness.

"It's Eywa, she had chosen you."

That's so nice of her, really.

His guts twists in a not entirely unpleasant way, and he wonders, how quick do the Na'vi fetuses grow? Does it apply when you're a man carrying one? And, well, if we're on the topic, how the hell would the delivery actually look like? Not like they have much of a medicine tools, do they even know what a Caesarian looks like?

And woah, panic attack, incoming.

He pukes his guts out, or what's left of his guts after a little baby-in-progress had taken temporary residence inside him.

And then he runs, runs like the wind, runs like hell, jumping off the trees and down the flower petals and down and down until all he hears is his own heartbeat and the blood in his veins and his pulse ringing in his ears and it has a faint echo now, because yes, he's running for two.

It's kind of awesome and kind of really fucking scary.

"Life will find the way," Neytiri says and Jake is pretty sure of that, yes, but he's also pretty sure what way it would be and no, thanks.

Trudy would point and laugh, he knows that. And Grace, damn, Grace would love this, and she'd want to study him and write another thesis all about him and it would be so damn special.

And oh dear god, if Grace is one with Eywa now, does it mean she had just impregnated Jake? That's probably the worst thought of all those he had so far, and he had plenty, despite what some people think of his thought processes.

"Moron," Neytiri mutters fondly, nuzzling his neck, her hand laying possessively on the gentle curve of his stomach.

Figures she'd be a proud father. Mother. What is he, again? Even Na'vi don't have a word that would suit, damn the linguistic gender divide.

Her hand travels lower, down his stomach, and holy fucking hell is he sensitive now or what?

Let's backup: pregnancy is awesome.

Neytiri's hand wraps around him now, tugs gently and firmly, and you know that soft fuzzy fur her hand and his dick are covered in? Yeah. Na'vi biology is awesome.

She straddles his lap and they rock gently, and yes, just like that, he positively sees stars when he comes. Could be her shining freckles too, but still.

And then when he opens his eyes, long while later, they're both covered with those little white fuzzy flying squid thingies that he thinks are seeds and…

"Did Eywa just come all over me?" he asks suspiciously, scrunching his nose.

"It's a gift of life," Neytiri shrugs, and okay, now he thinks she's making fun of him.

"You're carrying our next child," he tells her mournfully and she laughs openly now, and laughs. It's a nice sound, he has to admit.

The kid grows fast. They tell him it's nothing to worry about; it's perfectly normal, well, as much as it can be with him being, well, male. But they have legends about this sort of thing, too, apparently it happened once already, to someone's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather.

Well, isn't that just great?

He's sensitive all over now. The linking… oh, fuck, the linking. He links with his Ikran and almost passes out. In a good way.

Neytiri looks concerned, but he skids around the issue. I mean, how do you explain that a flying horse just made you come? Figurativelly speaking. Well, no, literally speaking, actually…

He blames Eywa. It's easier that way.

The day the little brat inside him kicks for the first time… well, it's special. He knows his vocabulary is rather limited, but this is it; special and awesome and extraordinary and the best feeling in the entire world.

It also hurts. Kid has a mean kick.

The final days of the pregnancy, they bring him back to the sacred trees, lay him down underneath them. He feels pretty damn stupid, stripped naked and donned with flowers, spread under a tree that he's linked with by his tail.

Just another wonderful experience of a lifetime.

So, yeah, his life has become pretty insane, but it feels right and it feels like home, and Neytiri lies down with him, curled around him protectively. She purrs contentedly and wow, the kid likes it, Jake can tell.

In the end, Eywa finds a way. And if you ask him that's what he'll say; Eywa found a way. He won't say anything about how the kid came about, and he sure as hell is not going to show you his scars. They're in a pretty private place, thank you very much.

But damn, the kid is pretty. She's tiny and blue and perfect, and her tail is quite probably the cutest thing ever. It connects to Jake's immediately, intertwines, links them together and holy crap, he's crying like a baby but she isn't, she's wide-eyed and curious and a little badass, even though she's a tiny thing he can carry in his palm. Well, two palms linked, maybe.

She sneezes like a kitten and Jake is in love.

"That's Eywa's miracle," Neytiri says, smiling.

"She's a miracle alright," Jake agrees readily.

She's a tiny little blue kitten princess and Jake thinks that going to the end of the galaxy and then puking his guts for weeks was nothing, was worth it.

Eywa chooses this precise moment to adorn his hair with some more white floaty squids, and well, she really could give it a few moments before she tries to come on to him again, the floozy.

It's a weird life, yes. But it's kind of awesome all the same.


End file.
